


The Love Mechanic

by ChocolateCookieCream



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, F/F, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Facials, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis, Intersex, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Light-Hearted, Polyamory, Riding, Scissoring, Size Kink, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCookieCream/pseuds/ChocolateCookieCream
Summary: Brigitte is surprised when she receives a call in the middle of the night from Hana and Yuna to come to MEKA base. At first, she thinks they want her to do some simple repairs. But, this seemingly routine visit turns into something much more. Pure M-rated smut. Intersex. G!P Brigitte x Hana x Yuna.
Relationships: Brigitte Lindholm/Hana "D.Va" Song, Yuna "D.Mon" Lee/Brigitte Lindholm/Hana "D.Va" Song, Yuna "D.Mon" Lee/Hana "D.Va" Song, Yuna "D.mon" Lee/Brigitte Lindholm
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	The Love Mechanic

**HELLO MY SWEET SUPERSTARS! THANK YOU FOR CLICKING ON THIS STORY. IF YOU DO DECIDE TO READ, I REALLY HOPE THAT YOU ENJOY IT. THIS IS JUST A LITTLE SOMETHING FUN AND SWEET WITH BRIGITTE, HANA AND YUNA TOGETHER. THIS IS A VERY SENSUAL AND EXPLICIT STORY BETWEEN THREE WOMEN. BRIGITTE IS ALSO INTERSEX IN THIS STORY. WITH ALL THAT SAID, PLEASE ENJOY.**

Story Idea by AnonPers

**XXX**

The door opened and Brigitte was met with nearly total darkness as she stepped into the large MEKA base room. If not for the neon light decorations that hung from the walls, Brigitte would have been stumbling around blindly.

''Hana? Yuna?'' Brigitte called out, only to receive no answer. ''I received your call. Did something happen with the mechs?''

There was still no response. If it weren't for the fact that Hana had called saying it was an urgent matter that she hurried to MEKA base, Brigitte would have assumed that she was being pranked and that no one was home. However, Hana wasn't the type of person to do that to her, especially when it sounded like Yuna was on the call too. Even if Hana did sound distracted, Brigitte hurried here, assuming that something had gone wrong with the repairs.

Glancing around the room, she spotted Tokki settled in the corner of the large room. Though it was inactive, it appeared to still be in fine shape. Brigitte rubbed the back of her neck and pondered. Just when she was about to reach into her pocket to retrieve her communicator and call Hana, she heard a commotion coming from one of the nearby rooms. One of the doors was slightly ajar with a very faint light coming from inside.

''Hello?'' Brigitte raised her voice.

There was a pause before she heard someone clear their voice. ''We're in here, Brigitte.''

It was definitely Hana's voice, followed by an amused giggle. Brigitte raised her brow and slowly approached the door. As she got closer, she realized that this was Yuna's room. Not wanting to intrude, Brigitte politely knocked. ''Hana? Is everything okay? I wasn't expecting a call so late.''

''Everything is fine,'' Hana replied. ''Could you come in? Yuna and I wanted to ask you something.''

There was something about the tone in Hana's voice that didn't sit right with Brigitte. It wasn't a bad feeling. However, with the way things were being set-up from the lighting, to Hana's mood, to the fact that she was inside of Yuna's room, presumably with Yuna inside too, Brigitte was worried about interrupting something intimate. She blushed and rubbed her strong arm nervously. ''Is it alright to come in? Are you and Yuna decent?''

She heard Hana and Yuna giggling. ''I'd be lying if I said yes. But, it's fine. You can come in.''

Suddenly, Brigitte could hear Yuna through the door. ''You're making her nervous.''

''I'm not nervous,'' Brigitte said and then entered the room.

What she saw made her stop in her tracks and drop her bag.

Hana and Yuna were on the bed together, naked and passionately embracing with each other. Hana was laid on top of her girlfriend, pressing her soft lips against Yuna's neck, causing Yuna to moan as her hands travelled up and down Hana's back, resting against Hana's ass and giving it a gentle squeeze. The two of them looked quite comfortable with their current position, while Brigitte wanted to avert her eyes to give them privacy, but she couldn't tear her gaze away from the erotic sight before her.

''Uh…am I intruding?'' she finally worked up the courage to speak.

Finally, the two of them stopped kissing, looking at Brigitte with wide grins and a mischievous glint in their eyes. Hana looked particularly playful. ''Not at all. You're just in time.''

Brigitte gulped. ''Is this going where I think it's going?''

Yuna stroked Hana's cheek. Her head was hanging off the edge of the bed as she tried to lock eyes with the shocked member Overwatch. ''I told Hana this was too much. She got inspired by one of those dirty manga she reads.''

''I do not read dirty manga,'' Hana replied, quickly kissing Yuna on the lips. ''I read doujinshi.''

While Yuna rolled her eyes in amusement, Brigitte pretended like she knew what Hana was talking about. Still, whatever was being said, it didn't change the fact that the two of them were inviting her into Yuna's room whilst they were in the midst of a loving moment together. As much as she wanted to appear like a proper gentlewoman, it was near impossible to hide how excited she was given by the bulge that was beginning to become noticeable between her legs. This immediately caught Hana's eyes, and she gave Brigitte a seductive grin which had the strong woman entranced.

''It's something we wanted to try, Brigitte,'' Hana said. ''If we're making you uncomfortable, you don't have to stay…''

''It's fine,'' Brigitte replied, feeling confident enough to take a slow step forward. ''I just don't want to do anything that comes between you two.''

Yuna smiled sweetly at her. ''We know you wouldn't. You're kind and smart…''

''And beautiful,'' Hana added, causing Brigitte to blush brighter.

Yuna pinched Hana's butt for interrupting, causing her girlfriend to squeak. Once she was sure that Hana wasn't going to cut in again, Yuna turned her attention back towards Brigitte. ''I was more than happy with Hana's idea about inviting you over.''

Brigitte couldn't believe this was happening. She was beginning to wonder if she'd made it too obvious about her crushing on the two of them. Because of MEKA's association with Overwatch, she would frequently visit to help fix their mechs. Over time, she had become quite close to Hana and Yuna. But, she never wanted to step over the line, knowing the two of them were already in a committed long-term relationship. Still, that didn't stop Brigitte from being acting like a love-struck puppy whenever she saw them.

''You two really don't mind?'' Brigitte questioned nervously, taking another step forward.

''Of course not,'' Hana answered, trying to assure Brigitte that this was all fine. It was amusing to see such a big and strong woman getting flustered. But, while Hana did like to tease, she wanted to make sure everyone involved was comfortable with what was happening. ''We've had our eye on you for quite a while.''

''You have?''

Hana winked and then curled her finger, beckoning Brigitte to come closer. ''Now get over here. Unless you'd rather stand back and watch us. I don't mind.''

Yuna glared at Hana. ''I always knew you had that voyeuristic side to you.''

Without another word, Hana tilted her head down and started to kiss Yuna once more. As the two of them made-out with each other, Brigitte stepped forward until she was finally standing at the foot of the bed. She was trying to keep her breathing under control. She didn't want to sound of her panting to ruin the moment. Though, unbeknownst to her, Hana and Yuna were enjoying the soft moans coming out of Brigitte's mouth as she watched them.

''What would you like me to do?'' Brigitte asked.

Between kisses, Hana glanced up, getting a very good view of the massive tent beneath Brigitte's pants. As she continued kissing Yuna, she reached out and began to strip the tank of a woman standing in front of her. Brigitte lifted her arms and watched as Hana unbuckled her pants. As Hana's hands moved, she would occasionally brush her fingers over Brigitte's bulge, sending shivers down her spine. When Brigitte's pants were finally loosened enough for them to drop down to her knees, Hana and Yuna ceased with their make-out session so that they could admire Brigitte. Their jaws dropped and their eyes widened as they gazed at her body.

Brigitte shyly lifted her shirt up, giving the two of them a clearer view of her muscular body. Her abs were a mouth-watering sight. However, their view was obstructed as Brigitte's cock sprang into view.

''Whoa.'' Hana gasped.

The thick, pulsing member was standing at attention, waiting for some much-needed attention. But, Hana and Yuna were too stunned by the sheer size of the shaft. No dildo or toy they had ever used could compare to what Brigitte was carrying.

The longer they stared, the more Brigitte blushed. She could see their eyes sparkling. ''Do you want me to do something?'' she asked.

Yuna was the first to come to her senses. ''Sorry, we just weren't expecting you to be so…big.''

''Actually, it makes sense when you think about it,'' Hana said, her eyes travelling up and down Brigitte's amazingly toned body. Finally, she reached out and grasped Brigitte's shaft. Her slender fingers could barely reach around to grip the massive girth.

Immediately, Brigitte moaned with delight as Hana started to stroke her cock. Her hand moved up and down, bringing Brigitte a little bit closer. Once she was closer enough, Hana sealed her lips around the tip, sucking on it gently. She got the faint taste of pre-cum on her tongue as she began to bob her head up and down. The harder she sucked, the more it encouraged Brigitte to thrust her strong hips forward, driving her cock deeper into Hana's eager mouth.

Laying underneath, Yuna moved slightly so that she could kiss the underside of Brigitte's shaft, pressing her lips against the parts which Hana couldn't quite reach. Together, the two of them kissed and kicked Brigitte's cock with much enthusiasm. Brigitte threw her head, delighting in the feeling of two mouths pleasing her cock in such a way. She quickly returned her gaze back onto them so that she could watch them. As the tip of her cock hit the back of Hana's throat, causing her to gag slightly, Yuna rolled her tongue up and down Brigitte's huge balls. With every thrust, Yuna's face was smothered by them, though she didn't appear to mind at all.

After deepthroating the massive length for a few minutes, Hana thought it was time for her girlfriend to enjoy the same experience. She grabbed Brigitte's cock and guided it towards Yuna's mouth. Opening her mouth as wide as possible, Yuna was still not quite prepared for Brigitte's immense size. Her mouth was stretched and she could instantly feel the tip hit the back of her throat. She hesitated slightly, trying too hard to take it all in one go, causing her to choke and gag.

Brigitte pulled back enough to give Yuna some air. ''Sorry, I got carried away.''

Yuna shook her head and smiled at her. ''No, no, it's fine. I got a little too excited.''

''I know,'' Hana said, reaching her head down between their bodies until her fingers danced between Yuna's legs.

Yuna's body jolted as soon as she felt Hana's fingers playing with her. Her wetness coated her girlfriend's digits as she teased her entrance, looking like she was about to enter before stopping. It wasn't until Yuna took Brigitte back into her mouth that Hana finally rewarded her by fingering her in time with the way she sucked Brigitte's cock. As she took more of Brigitte inside her mouth, Hana could see Yuna's throat bulge over and over again.

''This is so much better than hentai.'' She said.

The comment made Yuna laugh, causing her to gag on Brigitte's cock again. When Brigitte pulled back, the two of them proceeded to share the shaft between them. They kissed each side of Brigitte's cock as she thrust it between their mouths. Their tongues swirled around it. There were a few times where their lips would touch and they would happily kiss the shaft together.

Just when Brigitte thought that this sensation couldn't get any better, a sweet sound reached her eyes. It was the sound of Hana and Yuna fingering each other as they gave her a shared blowjob. From this angle, Brigitte couldn't quite see their fingers working on each other. Despite her current position, she really wanted to see them at their most intimate.

''I want to taste you both now. If that's alright with you?''

Hana and Yuna smiled, nodding eagerly before they began to make-out with each other. Released from their grip, Brigitte hurried around to the other side of the bed as the two of them moved slightly so that Brigitte had enough space to lean on the bed and crawl up to them from behind. From here, she could see their glistening pussies rubbing together as they wrapped their legs around each other, grinding against one another in a passionate display of love. Brigitte was almost too transfixed to move. She would have been more than happy to just sit back and watch. However, she wanted to return the favor for them.

She leaned forward and slowly dragged her tongue up and down Hana's pussy, causing her to cry out with pleasure. Hearing her moans encouraged Brigitte to keep going. She pressed her tongue harder against Hana's entrance, thrusting it inside, licking up the juices that leaked out of her. Brigitte's strong arms kept Hana pinned into position as she ate her out. The taste was indescribable. Brigitte wondered if Yuna tasted just as good. She lowered her head and started to lick Yuna's pussy. Yuna's moans were silenced by Hana kissing her. The two of them moaned together as Brigitte switched between them, tasting them both and making sure that they were both satisfied.

''This is too much,'' Hana moaned against Yuna's lips. ''Brigitte, put your cock between our lips.''

Brigitte looked down at them. ''Again?''

''Our other lips! I mean the lower ones.''

''Oh.''

Not letting the embarrassment get to her, Brigitte moved into position and then carefully placed her cock between their pussies. Grabbing onto Hana's waist for support, she began to thrust, feeling their bodies trapping her shaft and rubbing against her. Brigitte bit her bottom lip to suppress her moans. Her cock was soaked by their wetness. She would guide her cock towards their pussies, rubbing her shaft against them, teasing them with her thickness and size. Hana and Yuna clung to each other, praying that at any moment they would feel Brigitte inside of them. Thankfully, they wouldn't have to wait for much longer, as Brigitte was just as desperate to feel her cock become concealed inside of them.

Hana nearly screamed as she felt herself being stretched by Brigitte. She was careful with her thrusts, not wanting to overwhelm Hana too quickly. However, Hana wasn't in a patient mood. She bucked her hips, backing until she felt Brigitte's cock inside of her. She let Brigitte grab her hips and begin ramming into her. Her petite body was shaken to the core by the force of Brigitte's thrusts. How could someone so big and so strong be so loving and soft at the same time?

Noticing the pleading look in Yuna's face, Brigitte reluctantly pulled out of Hana before slowly easing her cock inside of Yuna. Yuna clawed at Hana's back. She thought that she would have this under control after the deepthroating gaffe a moment ago. But, Brigitte's cock was still too big for her to comprehend. She was powerless as Brigitte pounded in and out of her pussy, over and over again. Just when it seemed like it would be too much for her, Brigitte would switch and begin to fuck Hana once again. Their moans and screams of pleasure filled the bedroom as Brigitte switched between their pussies, filling them both up. Their bodies were coated with sweat as they let Brigitte slam her strong body against them.

Hana looked over her shoulder and could see that Brigitte was getting close to her first orgasm of the night. ''Yuna, I have an idea. Let's make her cum together.''

Brigitte was so close to the edge that she tried to slow down her thrusts. She didn't want to cum yet. However, she soon realized that she wasn't going to have much of a choice as Hana and Yuna got up and sat on either side of her. Before Brigitte could question their intentions, the two of them locked their legs and then came together, pressing their pussies against Brigitte's cock, causing it to be buried between them like before. But, this time, they could grind against her.

''I should have known you'd want to try this.'' Yuna panted.

Hana winked as she and her girlfriend were tribbing against Brigitte's cock. ''No one is complaining.''

''I'm definitely not.'' Brigitte whimpered. She thrust her hips, pumping her cock between them as she could feel herself getting closer and closer to a wonderful release.

Brigitte held out for as long as she could. Hana and Yuna weren't making it easy for her as they grinded against her harder and faster. At long last, Brigitte exploded, blasting thick threads of cum in the air which landed on Hana and Yuna's body. The two MEKA pilots watched on in amazement as Brigitte gushed her seed all over them. Hana looked especially happy with the outcome.

When she was done, Brigitte sat on the bed with them, breathing heavily. ''I can't believe how good that felt.''

Hana's eyes were drawn back down to Brigitte's cock, which was slowly beginning to harden once again. ''I can't believe that you're still that big.''

As Brigitte smiled bashfully, she felt Yuna place a supportive hand on her shoulder. ''We're both aware that Hana is the type to speak what's on her mind.''

Hana cocked her brow at her MEKA colleague and grinned seductively. ''Do you both want to know what's on my mind now?''

''You're not going to keep us in suspense?'' Brigitte teased.

''No, because I have some clear instructions for both of you,'' Hana crawled over to them. She brushed her finger over Yuna's bottom lip before doing the same thing to Brigitte. She had no hesitation over taking charge and getting what she wanted. ''I want you to creampie Yuna while I'm eating her out.''

Yuna almost choked on her tongue after hearing such an upfront demand, though she wasn't going to argue against it. However, Brigitte seemed to take a second longer to realize what was being asked of her. ''When you say creampie Yuna, do you mean for me to…''

''We are going to have to brush up on your lewd terminology after this.'' Hana smiled, giving Brigitte a quick kiss on the lips before she then turned and pounced on Yuna.

The pair rolled over until Yuna was the one settled on top with Hana twisting her body around so that they were in a sixty-nine position. From the way they moved, Brigitte could tell this was far from the first time the two of them had done this. From where she sat, Brigitte could see Hana lifting her head and tracing her tongue along Yuna's very wet pussy. A slight whimper escaped from Hana's mouth as Yuna began to give her the same treatment, burying her face between Hana's legs before lapping up her juices. Hana opened her eyes, gazing at Brigitte, giving her a knowing look. Feeling like she was ready to go again, Brigitte got into position behind Yuna. She guided her cock to Yuna's entrance, moaning when she felt Hana give her shaft a playful kiss and lick before she thrust inside of Yuna.

Yuna grunted in pleasure as she felt Brigitte's cock stretch her pussy. The double stimulation of her cock and Hana's tongue was driving her mad with lust. She could barely keep it together as she tried to suck on Hana's pussy. Her tongue flicked over Hana's sensitive clit, hoping that she was doing her best to pleasure her girlfriend in return. She gripped Hana's thighs as she felt Brigitte's cock being thrust in and out of her pussy repeatedly with increasing strength and speed. There was only such much of this she could take, as much as she wanted the sensation to keep going, Brigitte's cock was already bringing her closer to the heights of pleasure. It didn't help that Hana was helping her by slurping up Yuna's juices.

Hana wanted Brigitte to cum as much as before. She wanted a close-up view of Yuna being filled to the brim with Brigitte's seed and have it leak onto her face. She was determined to help out as much as possible. She would feel Brigitte's massive balls slap her face every time she thrust. The massive set would hit her as Brigitte pounded Yuna harder and faster. Judging by the way Yuna was screaming with pleasure, Hana could tell that she was going to cum soon, so she set her attention on getting Brigitte to cum next.

''Go ahead, Brigitte,'' Hana encouraged, sucking on Brigitte's balls as she rammed her cock deep inside of Yuna. She slurped on both of them. ''Cum inside her! Let it all out!''

Brigitte bit her tongue as she thrust the entirety of her length inside of Yuna. It felt so good to have her shaft inside of her while Hana's mouth was all over her balls. She stayed like this for a while. Unable to move along, it was up to Yuna to make that final push. She bucked her hips, riding against Brigitte's cock. Also, her pussy was rubbing against Hana's face. Her cries of pleasure rang loud and clear as she gushed all over Brigitte's shaft. That was all that was needed for Brigitte to go over the edge with her.

''Here it comes!'' Brigitte grunted before blasting her seed deep into Yuna.

Her hips jerked a few times as her load filled her lover completely. There was so much that it began to overflow and leak from Yuna. Not wanting to miss her chance, Hana leaned forward and licked Yuna's pussy, tasting her sweetness along with Brigitte's cum. The two tastes together were intoxicating. When Brigitte pulled out, more of her cum and Yuna's juices leaked onto Hana's face. The next few minutes consisting of Hana happily savoring their taste while Brigitte and Yuna took some time to recover.

Yuna brushed some sweat off her brow with the back of her hand. ''Sorry, I didn't make you cum.''

''Don't worry about it, I'm more than happy down here.''

''We cannot accept that I'm afraid,'' Brigitte said confidently.

Hana was then taken by surprised as she was pulled out from underneath Yuna and practically carried over to the other side of the bed by Brigitte. Before she had much of a chance to admire the woman's astounding strengths and muscles at work, she felt Brigitte lay down on the bed and then move her up so that she was straddling her face. Understanding what Brigitte's intentions were, Hana grinned and lowered herself down so that she was now riding Brigitte's face.

A sharp gasp escaped her as soon as she felt Brigitte's tongue thrust inside of her pussy. She wanted to make a comment on if Brigitte had any experience with this kind of thing because she was working some magic on Hana with her mouth. It was as if Brigitte would die of thirst if she didn't drown in Hana's juices. Hana rolled her hips, grinding her pussy against Brigitte's mouth as she gazed down at Brigitte's body. The way it heaved up and down with every pant as her muscles glistened with sweat, and her rock hard cock was standing tall and proud despite already cumming twice.

Although, Hana didn't have long to admire Brigitte's shaft, as Yuna had risen over it before sinking down. She moaned loudly as Brigitte's cock was enveloped by her dripping pussy. Hana smirked. ''Couldn't go five minutes without it?''

Yuna opened her mouth to say something, no doubt it would have been a jib at Hana, however, she was too overcome with pleasure to speak properly. She bounced up and down on Brigitte's cock, riding her with what little stamina she had remaining. Hana couldn't say she was in a better state. Her body nearly buckled as Brigitte's tongue thrust deeper inside. She felt Brigitte's strong hands come around and grasp her ass cheeks. Hana didn't know if it was to help support her or because Brigitte really wanted to feel Hana's ass. Most likely it was for both.

They both rode Brigitte. The only sounds that were coming out of their mouths now were incoherent screams of pleasure. When Brigitte started to thrust her cock harder and higher, Yuna had to lean forward to keep herself balanced. Hana was pushed forward. She had a feeling that Brigitte was trying to suggest something. Going along with it, Hana grabbed Yuna's face and kissed her deeply. Yuna moaned as she felt Hana's tongue explore her mouth. They embrace as they felt themselves getting close to a shared orgasm. Brigitte's tongue and cock were the catalysts for the best climax either Hana or Yuna had experienced. They threw their heads back and cried out as if they wanted to let the whole world know how good Brigitte was making them feel.

The sound they were making was like music to Brigitte's ears. Hana's wetness covered her lips, leaving a sweet and delightful taste lingering in her mouth. She could also feel Yuna's pussy clench around her shaft. With her third release approaching, Brigitte had a feeling this was going to be her climax for the night.

''Hana, Yuna, I'm cumming again.'' She grunted.

It was as if a lightbulb went off above Hana's head. She got up and pulled Yuna onto the edge of the bed with her. They hung their heads over the edge and started to kiss each other while Hana gestured for Brigitte to stand in front of them. Hurrying to follow the order, Brigitte gazed down at the two of them as they made-out. Her cock was aching for attention. Hana then made a stroking movement with her hand and that's when Brigitte realized what she wanted her to do.

Brigitte grabbed her cock and began to stroke herself, pointing the tip towards Hana and Yuna's faces. The two momentarily stopped kissing so that they could watch Brigitte in action. Seeing her stroke herself, grunting loudly as she pumped her long thick shaft was quite the erotic sight. It didn't take long for Brigitte to stop stroking as she came all over their faces. Hana and Yuna opened their mouths, letting some ropes of cum land on their tongues before they exchanged more heated kisses with each other, passing Brigitte's seed between themselves. They were left a complete mess as Brigitte sighed in exhaustion and sat next to them on the bed.

''That was amazing!'' She huffed. She then felt Hana and Yuna crawl over to her, laying down nearby so that she could wrap her big arms around the two of them and hold them close. ''This was not what I was expecting when you called me over. I thought you were going to have me do repairs to the mechs.''

Hana smiled cheerfully. ''Well, there is something you can fix. Yuna and I seem to have a missing piece in our relationship, and we think only you can fill out.''

Brigitte glanced at both of them. ''How so?''

Her innocence earned a sweet laugh from the pilots. Yuna stroked Brigitte's breasts as she rested her head on one of her shoulders. ''By being you. That's all that's required in this relationship.''

''Relationship? You mean with the three of us together?''

''If that's okay with you?'' Hana asked.

Straight away, the biggest of grins was plastered on Brigitte's face. ''It's more than okay.''

Too fatigued to do much us, the three shared a few gentle kisses together as they drifted into a peaceful slumber together. Though, Hana would have to remember to set the alarm so that they have a bright and early start tomorrow. They would need to clean this place up before the others from MEKA returned. But, for now, Hana was more than happy to lay against Brigitte and Yuna and dream of a happy future together.

**XXX**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING. WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS STORY? I HOPE THAT YOU LIKED IT. IT'S ALSO NEAT TIMING WITH SOME MORE NEWS COMING OUT ABOUT OVERWATCH 2. I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE MORE OF THESE CHARACTERS AND MAYBE SOME NEW FACES TOO. I'M ALSO PLANNING TO WRITE MORE OVERWATCH STUFF IN THE FUTURE, SO BE ON THE LOOKOUT FOR THAT. I ALSO HAVE OTHER STORIES THAT ARE SIMILAR TO THIS ONE IF YOU'RE INTERESTED, AND I HAVE A POLL ON MY FANFICDOTNET PROFILE PAGE TO VOTE FOR UPCOMING STORIES. IN THE MEANTIME, I HOPE THAT YOU ALL STAY SAFE AND LOOK AFTER EACH OTHER. THE WORLD CAN ALWAYS USE MORE HEROES. TA-TA FOR NOW.**

**A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO:**

**ANONPERS**

**CASEY INSCOE**

**CHARMAINE DUONG**

**KEVIN JACKSON**

**RATHALOSAZURE**

**WANHEDA**


End file.
